PBS Kids: Neo-Cyberchase Galactica USA!
Special Note: '''Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as satorial entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. '' The show '''Also see-''Cyberchase Galactica, PBS Kids TV show. The clasic Cyberchase show had Followed the legendary and awesome adventures of three extraordinary shool kids kids, collectively called The CyberSquad. Cyberchase Galactica was a late 21st and early 22nd century educational/entertainment show by PBS Kids. It was meant to be both a humorous production and a serious, morally accurate one that reflected student life in 22nd century California after the 20 year Japanese occupation. American then sold the franchise and it became a major Martian colonist, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, S.Korean, Peruvian, Guatemalan, Dutch, South African TV cartoon show success. Russia had annexed the Aleutian Islands in 2094 and China lost the battle of Guam some years earlier, but Bushido code was all the rage in Japan and it's colonies of Taiwan and Wake Atoll. The USA had been shafted at the Battle of Stika by the Sino-Russian fleet in 2075, but Canada, Mexico and Japan stole the cookies and took the embattled land south of Vancouver in rival campaigns with out much of a fight. Locations mentioned See-''Cyberchase Galactica PBS Kids TV show.'' Characters #Sheila's life long friend from Longend High School, Anna Robinson-Matsu. #Maggie Libertine (and her cat Phyllis), principle of Pinhead High School, #Sheila's younger sister Agness. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. #Susan's younger sister Bekki. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. #Sheila with here school mate, Hiroko Anderson. #Kiki Hakkenen and her Australian friend Rachel Burns singing in a L.A. karioki bar. Images Norioko5.png|Maggie Libertine (and her cat Phyllis), principle of Pinhead High School, Sacramento, California. Lita Kino (Uniform).jpg|Sheila's life long friend from Longend High School, Anna Robinson-Matsu. Rini (Uniform).gif|Sheila's younger sister Agness. Mina (Sailor Moon).png Young Hotaru.png|Susan's younger sister Bekki. Amy Anderson.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. Usagi tsukino gif 123456.gif|Sheila Johnson doing a punishment at Pinhead High School for eating at class. I Wuv You.jpg Evil Serena.jpg|Sheila Johnson forces Anna Macaulay to were a kimono to school as a prank. Raye Hino (Civilian).png|Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. Oh Geez.jpg Ami61.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith struggles with her academia ant Burnt-end High School even after tinting her hair blue. Her story-line covered the issues surrounding transsexual lifestyles under the harsh Japanese rule. Usagisinging.png|Kiki Hakkenen and her Australian friend Rachel Burns singing in a L.A. karioki bar. Mika Kayama28.jpg 124699.jpg|Sheila's 18th birthday party. 073050.jpg|Sheila with here school mate, Hiroko Anderson. Category:Scenario Cyberchase TV Category:PBS Kids Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:Japan Category:Canada Category:United States Category:TV Shows Category:Media